Halloween in Aaa
by DestielSabrielCrobby666
Summary: Fionna is planning an epic scare for Marshall Lee, but will it end up the way she wants? K for kissing and sexy cuddling.


_Hey guys. Happy Halloween to you all! I've been working on this over the course of a year, then forgot about it, then finished it a few days ago. This is for you guys, since I've been such a procrasinator with my other fics, so... Yeah. Happy Halloween to all and to all a good All Hallows Eve! _

* * *

Happy Halloween in Aaa!

(Fionna's P.O.V.)

Finally, my favorite holiday! Halloween! I've been waiting all year for this, and now it's here! And I just finished my costume.  
"Fionna! Get your butt down here, girl!" "Come on! There's blueberry pancakes!" chimes in BMA. "What about me?" whispers a voice in my ear. I whip around and come face to face with my worst nightmare. Justin Beiber.  
"Oh my glob!" I scream as I fall backwards and scramble away. "Ha ha ha! Dude, you're so easy to fool. Even at 17, you're still such a weenie." "Babycakes?! Are you ok, sugar!?" Cake comes racing up the stairs, and stops dead in her tracks. "What are you doing here, you scum-sucking-" "Cake! Stop it. He was just messing around." "I don't care! He doesn't get to mess with you, girl."  
By now Marshall has pulled off the mask. He shakes it in Cake's face. "Ooo, scary! Careful, or he'll melt your brain!" She shakes her head. "Uh-uh, girl, I don't know why I still put up with this. Pancakes. Now. Downstairs." Marshall makes a puppy dog face. "Aww, but what about widdle old me?" Cake sighs. "I think we still have some red food coloring." Then she stalks down the stairs.  
"Why do you always have to mess with me?" He grins, flashing his fangs. "Because, you're my favorite little Fi, of course. And 'cause you're such a weenie." I stick my tongue at him. And suddenly, moving as fast as lightning, he's holding my tongue. I can't pull it back in my mouth. "Ey, giee eye ton ba!" I mumble out. "Excuse me? I don't speak weenie." I can't talk, so I do the next most logical thing. I kick him in the shin. Hard.  
It works. Down he goes, clutching his knee. I mean, yeah, he's still floating, but close enough. I stand over him with my hands on my hips. "Whose a weenie now?" I grin. "Fionna! You and Marshall had best be gettin' yo behinds down them stairs and eatin' these pancakes that I made special!"  
"Well, little Fi, what are you gonna be for Halloween?" he asks, picking me up and beginning the float downstairs. "A ghost? A princess? An ogre? A marauder? Oh, oh wait, I know this one! You're an axe murderer!" he yells happily as we reach the kitchen.  
Cake and BMA look up, concerned. I glance at them sheepishly. "He's trying to guess my costume." Marshall puts me down and we leap into our seats, ready to fully enjoy the wonders of red blueberry pancakes.  
"An elf? A frog? A ballerina? A cupcake?" I look at him, confused. "Why in Ooo would I be something so disgustingly girly?" He smirks. "Because you're a sissy girl, of course."  
"Whatever man, I'm just glad that I get to scare the crud outta you tonight. So what now bro, what now?"  
He holds up a finger and points to his mouth. He's got about 12 pancakes crammed into his mouth at once.  
"Ok, ok, just eat them already." He uses his shape-shifty powers to grow huge and swallows the pancakes in one gulp. Then he shrinks back down. "Ok, as I was gonna say, you can't scare me. It's just impossible. I'm from the Nightosphere. I'm unscarable. So take that." I shrug.  
"Well, ok. Don't say I didn't warn ya." He laughs, shoveling in more pancakes.  
"Oh, Fi, you crack me up. You think you can scare the king of fear? I am the thing that scares scary stuff! You can't scare me!"  
"If you are so flippin' scary, why are you my best friend?" I challenge.  
"Because you have issues and are therefore exempt from following the criteria of normal people. Duh."  
I shove him out of his chair. Or try to, anyways. He just floats up. He floats over my head, sticking out his tongue.  
"Hey!" I yell. "That's cheating, ya dirty cheater butt!" He laughs, his forked tongue twisting around. "Fi, your insults are pathetic! Dirty cheater butt? That's the best you can come up with?"  
While he's busy with his mockery, I grab my fork and put all his pancakes on my plate. Then I pick up his fork and stab his butt with it.  
"Eyyeeiiaaahhh!" he yells, leaping up and smacking into the ceiling. He slowly floats down, one hand holding his face, the other holding his butt.  
"Hahahahahaha! Now who's the weenie?" I laugh. Cake comes up behind me and smacks me upside the head. "No roughhousing at the table!" she yells, shaking a wooden spoon threateningly.  
I hold my hands up, already in surrender mode. "Glob, ok, ok," I say, rubbing the back of my head.  
We continue eating pancakes, after Marshall's initial surprise at his being gone. Cake goes to Lochro's house, and Marshall and I go pixie strangling. Later on, it gets dark, so we both go back to our houses.  
When I get home, I immediately start getting ready. Cake is already there, waiting for me. "Sup Cake. I'm gonna go get ready."  
I run upstairs and pull out my costume. I close all the curtains, making sure nobody sees it, then carefully open the garment bag. My breath catches looking at it. It's just as beautiful as the last time I looked at it. I undress, carefully pull it out and unzip the back, stepping into it. I pull it up and zip the back, adjusting the soft fabric skirt and the lace bodice. I step towards the mirror and take a look. Perfect.  
I call Cake up and she does my makeup, with light pink lipstick and eyeshadow, and a teensy bit of blush. She looks like she's gonna cry. "I always knew this day would come. But now that it's here, I-I... I just don't think I'm ready, baby." She sniffles. I roll my eyes. "Cake, it's not for real. You know that. Well, we should go." She nods. "I'll take you to the palace and then go assist PG and the 'Nana Guards, 'cause you know they can't catch him on their own."  
We leave, with Cake acting like my carriage so nobody sees my outfit. Once we arrive at the palace, Peppermint Maid escorts me to a hidden room. "Stay here, Madam. I will retrieve you when the ceremony commences." After about an hour, she comes and gets me.  
"We are ready for you, Madam." She takes me just outside the room. "Everyone is right out there." I look down at her. "Is-" "Mr. Abadeer is there as well, dressed up and ready to go." I smile. "Awesome." Peppermint Maid leaves, and PG comes over in a black suit with a blue handkerchief sticking out of his pocket.  
"Wow, Fionna, you look beautiful." I blush. "Thanks man, you look great, too. And thanks for helping me with this. I really owe you one." He smiles and shakes his head. "Nonsense. You don't owe me anything. I now you'd do the same for me." Inside, they start playing a song. "Well, that's our cue. Ready to go?" he asks me. "Yup."  
He offers his arm and I take it, stepping into the room. The entire place is done in black, white, and blue, including the cake, Marshall's suit, and my wedding dress. Yup, that's right, wedding dress. It's white with shiny light blue beads in a vine-type pattern on the bodice. I'm wearing a white lace choker with a blue gem, and matching earrings, with my golden hair twisted up in curls on top of my head with blue pins. I'm carrying a bouquet of blue and white flowers with my hand that's not holding onto Prince Gumball.  
Marshall Lee is floating at the end of the black aisle carpet with Peppermint Maid standing behind him. He's wearing a black suit and blue tie, looking extremely stunned and confused, and a little scared. His black hair is sticking up every which way as usually. PG escorts me to the end of the aisle and kisses my cheek. "Good luck." I smile and nod before walking next to Marshall.  
"Hi," I say to him. "Fi-Fionna... What is going on here?!" I smile. "Duh, we're getting married, silly!" Peppermint Maid starts to read the wedding service thing, but instead just says, "How about, instead of reading a bunch of stuff no one cares about, we just skip to the end? Ok? Ok. Does anybody object? No? Good. Then with the power vested in me by Glob and the great Candy Kingdom, I now pronounce you vampire and wife. You may kiss the bride!"  
I turn to Marshall, expecting him to freak out, but instead he smiles his normal, charming smile, and pulls me close. "Ma-Marshall! Th-this is the part where you freak out n-now." He leans in. "I don't think so, pretty adventuress." My eyes widen, and I try to pull away, but then he kisses me.  
There's a collective gasp from the crowd, who were definitely not expecting that, and an angry hiss from Cake, but I'm more focused on the Vampire King latched on to my lips.  
He's surprisingly gentle, and after a moment, my wide eyes close and I melt into the kiss. It's perfect. No tongue, no groping, no huge burst of passion. It's soft, sweet, and it's just then that I realize I'm in love. To a man I just married. Suddenly it hits me. I'm legally married to Marshall Lee.  
My eyes fly open and I break the kiss. "M-Marshall!" I gasp, short of breath. "Do you know what you just did?! Do you?! We are married now! Legally married!" He grins. "I know. Did I scare you?" My eyes widen, then I glare at him. "Are you completely insane?! What is wrong with you?! It was just a prank! We weren't actually supposed to get married, you idiot!"  
He starts laughing. "Hey, Fionna?" "What?" I screech. "Are you freaking out?" I glare. "Yes, I'm freaking out!" "How old are you, Fionna?" I raise my hands in exasperation. "I'm 17! What does that have to do with anyth-... Oh." I just remembered that you have to be 18 to be legally married. "You are a jerk." He grins. "Why, thank you. Wanna go watch horror movies at my place?" I shrug, then smile. "Sure, man, why not?" He picks me up bridal style, and we fly off. "See ya, Cake!"  
Hours later, I wake up cuddled up with Marshall Lee. I'm wearing nothing but one of his old t-shirts and a pair of boy-short underwear. He's wearing a grey shirt and a pair of black and red boxers. I'm against his chest with his arms wrapped around me. I look down, and see that we're at least 6 feet off the ground. I consider getting down and leaving, but then I look at him.  
His eyes are gently closed, his long lashes making dark crescents against his pale grey skin. His mouth is slightly open, one fang revealed, and he is smiling slightly.  
Screw it, I decide. I'm staying. Happy Halloween to me.


End file.
